Birthday
by dream.love.live
Summary: It's Shikamaru's and Ino's birthday. So why is Ino so sad... Short oneshot. Enjoy.


**A/N Longer than I expected but hey... This one is about Shikamaru and Ino, I just love them together!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :(**

* * *

><p>On a beautiful September morning a bubbly young blond kunoichi was walking across Konoha searching for her lazy team mate.<p>

_Where could he be? His mom said he was already gone when she got up this morning… _she thought.

She squeezed a little harder the package she held in her hands and continued her search, she had already been to all his favourite cloud watching spots and yet he was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe he left on a mission… No. He would never leave without telling his mother. So then maybe he's still at the Hokage tower._

With a sigh she headed to the tower; determined on finding the lazy genius. For as long as she remembered they had always celebrated their birthdays together and they had always given each other present's before the party; she wanted to make sure she could prolong this tradition. Just as she was coming out of an alley to head to the tower she spotted him…with her! Quickly she returned in the alley and strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"So what you doing today birthday boy? Anything special to do? "

"Not really birthdays are too troublesome."

"So you're not going to Chouji's birthday supper?"

"Nah… I'll be going. His family puts a lot of effort into this supper. Plus it's might be one of the last time all the rookies are going to be together. "

"Sounds like fun, I think I'll accompany you."

She didn't hear the rest; she started running back to her house package now hanging limply by her side. Luckily her parents weren't home, she run to her room and collapsed on the bed. How stupid was she to think they had something special; they were just teammates, nothing else. He obviously had a thing for that sand girl; Temari. She heard the door downstairs open and her father yelling.

"Ino, are you home? " he yelled. She always thought it was a stupid thing to ask: he was a shinobi for god's sake; and a very good one furthermore, he always knew at every time of the day where his daughter was. "Ino we need to leave to go to the Akimichi's."

"Coming!" she yelled back. She got up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple lilac dress that wasn't too revealing. It was strapless tube top kind of dress that came above just above her knee, she had paired it up with a cute pair of white flats and for one of the rare occasion she was letting her hair down. He had once told her to stop wearing such revealing clothes, that she was already beautiful and didn't need to try that hard. That was one of the only compliment he had ever given her. She wiped her eyes and made sure her make-up was fine before heading out to her very own birthday supper.

Her family arrived there and almost everyone was already there. Although she was still feeling kind of sad about the whole Shikamaru situation she was delighted to see all her friends reunited. Neiji and Hinata were standing next to each other, each wearing a classic Japanese kimono, after all Hinata had be made the Hyuuga clan leader again and Neiji her advisor. They were talking to Tenten, who was holding on Neiji's hand, and Lee: joyful as ever. Kiba and Shino were discussing something next to them with Naruto. Leaning in the doorway was Sakura and Kakashi; she really had to talk to her friend to see what was going on with them. Chouji was bustling all around the place, making sure everyone had food. And finally her eyes settled on the one man she didn't really want to see. He was talking with Temari and his father, god he looked so sexy with his black pants and an open neck white shirt. A slight blush crept up her face and she quickly turned her head so no one would notice.

"I think I'll go help Mrs. Akimichi with the food Daddy."

"But Ino, it's your birthday. Enjoy your party."

"I'd feel guilty not helping her; I do it every year."

Her father sighed but said no more. Without anybody seeing her she headed to the kitchen to help prepare the massive feast. Usually she would just help serving the food, but today she didn't feel like getting out there and face everybody.

Soon enough it was time to eat and after helping to serve the food she was seated at the head of the table with Shikamaru by her side. She thought the situation would be uncomfortable, but he barely noticed her presence; he was too occupied with Temari. Time flew by fairly quickly and it was time to open the presents. Tradition was kept and she opened hers first, although her heart was still sad she was truly happy with all the great presents her friend gave her. As soon as she was done Shikamaru opened his, even though he wasn't showing his happiness as openly as her she knew he was happy with his gift.

Said birthday boy was so caught up in opening his present that he didn't notice that his blue eyed team mate quietly left the table at some time. It was only when Temari left to go to the bathroom that he got a minute to breathe, he turned around to talk to Ino when he notice that she wasn't there.

_Come to think about it, I can't even feel her chakra anymore…. Only one person can help me find her now…. _He thought.

"Inoichi-sama. I was wondering if you knew where Ino was. "

"Ah Shikamaru, of course I know where my lovely daughter is. I always keep a track on her whereabouts. "

"Would you mind telling me? I can't seem to find her. "

"When she doesn't want to be found she can be really good at concealing her chakra. But hey I'm not anybody! Let see now…. She seems to be in the Akimichi's guest room; where the entire gifts were put. "

"Thank you sir."

Quickly before Temari returned from the bathroom, Shikamaru hurried upstairs to the "gift" room. The door was slightly open and as quietly as he could he slipped inside the room. His blond team mate was there amongst the other entire gift; she was placing a neatly wrapped boxed on top of the rest of the gifts.

"What are you doing Ino?"

She spun around as soon as she heard his voice and gasped when she saw that it was indeed him. Not like she ever doubted herself; after all she would recognize his voice in a million.

"Shika…. What are you doing here? You were supposed to be downstairs…."

"You've been quiet all evening, I barely saw you; so I got kind of worried. Plus I didn't get a chance to give you your present today. I was summoned by the Hokage early this morning to accompany Temari in the village… What a drag… That girl is more troublesome than you. "

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"So you gonna give me my present or what?"

"Why should I give you your present? It's not like you got me anything you lazy bum! "

"How troublesome… of course I got you a present Ino. But usually you always want me to open yours first. "

"Oh right I forgot…. Well here. "She said while handing him the package he took it and sat down on the bed, motioning her to come sit next to her.

She was a little reluctant at first; being so close to him was like torture. She just wanted to hug him and cuddle and kiss and….. Let's try not to go there….

Ino waited anxiously as Shikamaru slowly unwrapped her present. When he saw his present as small smile crept up his face, only Ino could make him smile like that.

"It's very nice, thank you Ino."

He truly did appreciate her gift. It was a Shogi game made out of crystal.

"I know you really like Shogi and I thought of you when I saw it on one of my missions in the Land of Wave and-"

"I like it." He cut her. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium size rectangular box. "Here is yours."

She slowly took it and started un-wrapping it; much faster than Shikamaru had opened his. She let out a loud gasp when she opened the box. Inside laid a beautiful silver necklace; the pendant was a flower with a sapphire stone right in the center.

"It's our birthstone." He explained.

She felt tears coming up her eyes as she threw herself at Shikamaru mumbling a thank you it's beautiful on the way.

"Not as beautiful as you." he responded.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes; could it be that he felt the same as her. Slowly she leaned as did he; her eyes gradually closed themselves until their lips touched each other. It was truly a magical moment, his arms snaked themselves around her waist and he was holding her very close.

"Happy birthday Ino." He whispered before leaning down for another mind blowing kiss.


End file.
